


fuckin moto moto meme

by I_fell_asleep



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Evil Noctis, Fishing, Memes, Other, Please Kill Me, i don't fucking know, i will regret this in the morning, moto moto, public pools, sorta - Freeform, wrote this on the spot and it shows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_fell_asleep/pseuds/I_fell_asleep
Summary: It gladdy daddy.





	fuckin moto moto meme

**Author's Note:**

> hi please end me.

"Look out!"

At first Ignis thought Noct had done something stupid. Well, something stupider than fishing in a public pool. The only reason he'd come with them was apparently to fish and there being none wasn't going to stop him.

But no. Prompto was pointing across the pool a look of mirth on his pretty freckled face. His eyes were wide, and not because Noct's thighs were on full display.

"I think Gladdy Daddy likes you!"

Ignis felt his eyebrows raise.' _Who?'_ What kind of name was that? Why was Prompto so happy about this? He looked over at where his friends...friend? Lover? Something? -was pointing.

A pair of eyes peered over the water, aimed right at him. He lowered his sunglasses to look through his regular glasses. Pleased with this, the figure in the water moved forwards.

Prompto gasped. "Here he comes!" Noct remained uninterested.

Music swelled from somewhere as the figure stood, revealing gleaming muscles and a large tattoo hooking over his shoulder. He wore a smirk and tiny swim shorts, everyone (sans Noct) looked at him in awe as he moved eagerly through the water towards Ignis. 

Ignis wanted to run. His mouth was oddly dry. Something stirred within him.

He like em big. He like em chunky.

Ignis was gay.

"Fuckin losers," Said Noct. He smacked Gladio with his fishing pole and ditched before he could be charged with murder. Not that it mattered. He was the government. He was the law. 

"Well shit." Said Prompto. 

Well shit indeed.

Rip Gladdy Daddy. Why couldn't it have been Ardyn? (Something about a small science man who the fuck knows.)

END


End file.
